


Coincidence

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Double Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Omega Harold Finch, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Nathan finds a husband for omega Harold.





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trensu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trensu/gifts).



> Just a silly something based on two of the Fic Likes listed in Trensu's Stocking on Dreamwidth.

"You could always get someone to help with your heats," Nathan gently reminds him, when Harold returns to work after his monthly enforced break.

"I'd prefer to be married first," Harold replies carelessly, ending the conversation. He finds Nathan's ongoing concern regarding his personal life rather tiresome.

Two weeks later, Nathan announces he's found an alpha for Harold. The man has an adoptive sister who will give him away. The rule is no contact before the wedding, no photos, not even a name. Harold doesn't try to find out. He has very important work to do.

On the day, he borrows a blue pocket square from Nathan. Harold is punctual; the other groom is not.

When they finally arrive in a bright blue, 'borrowed' sports car, Harold finds he already knows their names, from years before, while trawling through military archives. They are Mr. Reese and Ms. Shaw.

Does Nathan know what he has done? If not, it's an extraordinary coincidence.

Placing his hands in John's, Harold's brain is busy figuring out all the potential benefits to this marriage, beyond the initial motivation.

"I've seen you before," Harold murmurs, making sure only John can hear. "I know everything about you."


End file.
